Nero
Alexie "Nero" Britva Type of Character Sub-boss Status Undead Secret: Leader of a small mafia-like group; and yes, he's Russian though he hides it quite well. Appearance A white 'min. A mutation has turned his eyes from red to a sky blue. When it's a flower or bud, his stalk has a blue flower on it, rather than purple. After being turned into an undead cyborg by the Necrolord, Nero now looks like an undead cyborg. His arms have been replaced with gatling cannons and other assorted guns. Powers A professional marksmin who has dead-eye aim with his hand gun; it's likely only Epsilon is a better aim and shot. Nero's an undead cyborg now; he can use his gatling cannon arms to shoot people dead. Obviously, Nero also has various other undead cyborg powers. He also possesses a grapple gun which he uses to get places that he can't just walk to. The same mutation that has changed his eye-color also has made the poison naturally in his body more potent and everything about his body is poisonous. It's not only defensive, but he uses it in a number of ways offensively (such as coating bullets in his own blood). Something about him seems to draw predators that happen to be close, it is suspected it is a scent he involuntarily produces. Weaknesses He hates animals, especially ones prone to make him out for chow (he hates having to clean out himself after being eaten). Resistances He's resilient to being digested by anything and has survived numerous cases of being swallowed whole by various creatures. His size and natural agility makes him evasive and a bit difficult to hit. He's especially difficult to hit with ranged-attacks. Now that Nero's an undead cyborg, he's resistant to a bunch of other stuff. Immunities The intensity of his own poison makes him immune to just about any poison. A poison that can kill Nero is extremely rare. Personality Laid-back, lazy and cheery most of the time, he's usually friendly. He likes freedom and showing-off his accuracy (although he has the humility to only show-off if someone asks). He considers himself as free as the wind and hates anyone that attempts to say otherwise. He is also somewhat vain about his marksmin-ship and takes insults and challenges to his aim personally. He almost always has a grin on his face, it usually only vanishes when his accuracy is challenged or insulted or if the tavern he's in/near is threatened. This grin makes it hard to read his emotions by looking at his face. If he's not drinking away the hours in a bar, then he's wandering the landscape, if not that, then he'll be cat-napping in some tree. He will defend any tavern or bar like a home. Destroying his tavern is a death-wish. His leaf/flower appears to react to his mood: Leaf: He's relaxed, feeling care-free, and is most friendly in this mood. Any shots he fires may be reckless but nonetheless, accurate. Bud: Nero's gotten alert, he's at attention and if attacked, he'll counter-attack with full accuracy. He's a bit cold but willing to be sociable in this mood. Flower: Nero's had enough. He's on the offensive and will attack anyone who provokes him sufficiently/effectively. His shots don't miss by accident. History After a bunch of other stuff happened, Nero got into a shootout with Epsilon. That event resulted in the Black Pikmin sniper losing one of his legs, and ultimately led to Nero shooting himself to death. The Necrolord found Nero's corpse, turned him into a cyborg, then reanimated Nero and turned the marksmin into an undead servant of his. Nero is now looting stuff for the Necrolord at Blackrock Descent. Themes Themes: Proud Soldier (AW: Days of Ruin) Battle: Star Wolf (Star Fox Series) Trivia Once Nero came down with a bad case of Epsilon's Corrupted Blood, I thought it would be an interesting idea if Nero turned into a cyborg and went after Epsilon for revenge. But then Nero got killed off. After Kirbyfreak left, I decided to implement my cyborg Nero idea for the lulz, which is why Nero's an undead cyborg now. Tropes that Apply to the Character Poisonous Person, Cyborg, The Sniper, Artificial Limbs, The Undead (Revenant), Undead Regeneration (Type IV), Came Back Wrong, Gatling Good, More Dakka, Super Speed, Arm Cannon Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead